


the love of your friends

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fluff, Gen, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When Mimi descends, he is more scared than at any other point in his life, that day when he broke his arm included.





	

When Mimi descends, he is more scared than at any other point in his life, that day when he broke his arm included. She is a flurry of lace and smells strongly of paint, especially as close as she is, and Leo has that single second to decide that yes, he is ready to die. There is a hug, a small admonishment for disappearing without a trace for so long (a week, according to Mimi, and closer to a few months as far as Leo can tell, but time is strange like this), and then she forces him to eat something, and hands him a steaming bowl of soup, her own dinner no doubt, a cup of tea, and two slightly overbaked biscuits.

 

She kisses him as Leo finally escapes, hours later, with at least three other meals prepared for him in hand, and her lipstick leaves a bright red mark at the tip of his nose. It smudges enough to look like blood, and Oswald makes the most undignified squeak when he sees him, walking quickly through the city, and Leo is in a completely new level of hell.


End file.
